Seduction
by JuFaLo32309
Summary: There is one last thing Bella wants to experience before Edward turns her, she's even refusing to accept his proposal until she gets her way. All she wants is Edward to make love to her, she wants the pleasure and closeness as a human of course Edward won't even consider it, in fear of killing her. Will Bella succeed in seducing Edward? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is the first time I have ever had the guts to write something like this.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or ITS CHARACTERS.

Please please please feel free to review this chapter.

Who is this girl staring back at me in the mirror, hair in a sloppy bun, dark circles around my crust filled eyes, as I move my fingers to my lips they feel dry, dead, lifeless. Who is this girl? I can't let myself fall into a depression every time Edward and I have a fight _sigh_ I turn on the sink and run my tooth brush under, for a second I allow my eye lids to fall and I see him, his bronze hair, beautifully sculpted face, golden brown eyes, and his lips oh those lips. The last time we were together it was here in my bedroom. I was stressed about finals, college applications and how I was going to pay for it all. Since Charlie doesn't really make much money and Renee well, Phil still hadn't made it up to the majors and until then money was extremely tight. With my head buried in my physics book I tried to fight this horrible feeling, the burden I'm putting on my parents for choosing to apply at Ivy League colleges. With the pressure of my imminent future clouding my mind I closed my books and rested my head on them. I guess if I got a summer job, took out loans and got a job on campus I could do it all on my own, I started to look for my calculator to run the numbers again when a cool breeze from my open window sent my homework soaring through the air landing in a scattered pile on the floor. He's here. I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled, Edward was exactly what I needed right now. "You ok Bella?" he asked, his voice sending little shivers down my body. I nodded allowing him to believe that everything was ok hoping he wouldn't press the subject any further, I slowly sat up and made my way to the edge of my bed I kicked my feet over the edge and watched them dangle, damn I need a pedicure, maybe Alice and I could plan a much needed girls day. From the corner of my eyes I saw as he made his way over to me. He was standing inches away, his scent was intoxicating, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. My head rested against the front of his jeans and I could feel his penis twitch. I blushed at the thought that I, Bella Swan could have this kind of effect on HIM. I brushed my cheek against him feeling it twitch again and I swear I could hear a low growl come from the back of his throat. I looked up at him, my chin resting against his growing penis. He was staring down at me, lips shut tight into a line, his honey colored eyes grew dark and I knew exactly what I was doing to him. A devilish grin stretched across my face. "Bella, quit with the distractions, are you ok?" Damn you Edward can't you just shut up and fucking enjoy this "I don't want to talk about it I just want to be here with you right now, if that is ok?" I said in a near whisper. I brought my fingers to the front of his jeans not once breaking eye contact I slid the button though the hole and unzipped his pants. I wanted to see it I wanted to see what my little touches could do to him. I pushed his jeans down and he began to push away. "Don't Bella I can't you know I can't what if I lose control I don't want to hurt you" I rolled my eyes and whispered back between placing soft kisses above his boxers

"My._ Kiss, kiss, kiss_

Room. _Kiss, kiss_

My. _I run my tongue around his belly button_

Rules.

_Kiss, kiss, kiss _

Don't like it." Oh man I am gonna regret saying this "Leave."

After a minute I felt his body relax and he took a step closer to me. I couldn't help but smirk this is going to happen. Shit Bella stop and focus. I had never done this before he's never let me cross this line, but today in intend on taking him as far as he will let me. I slid my index finger between his hard cool skin and his silk boxers. I slowly slid them down. As soon as his boxers were past his cock it sprang out and bounced a few times. It was hard and ready for me, ME. I wrapped one arm around his thigh and the other around his girth. I chewed on my bottom lip for a second as I held him in my grasp he was soft, I ran my finger around the head, it was so smooth. I stuck out my tongue and licked it; I loved the way it glided over my tongue. I peeked up at him, his head was thrown back his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was still tightly closed. Was he enjoying this, because that was not the look I imagined he'd have? After a few laps of wrapping my tongue around the tip of his dick I slowly took all of him into my mouth. I shut my eyes and focused on not gagging. When he reached the back of my throat I put each hand on his hips and started pulling him out of me braising his dick with my teeth on the way out. "Oh Bella your teeth, god bite down a little harder" he grunted out between growls. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and the pace started to get quicker and I struggled to control my breathing, he was shoving himself deep into the back of my throat, faster, faster, harder, deeper, my eyes widen and I try and relax my throat I want to please him. He whispers something to himself, I look up at him and his face is relaxed there is even a hint of his beautiful crooked smile. Well, shit I guess I am doing something right. I felt his penis beginning to twitch, before I could figure what was going on he pulled out of my mouth. He laid me on my back, took his shirt off and was right back on top of me within a second. He planted a trail of soft kisses from my forehead down my neck where he skimmed his teeth up and down over my vein, my whole body tightened, do it Edward please do it turn me. He flashed me one of his signature obnoxious grins as he continued to plant kisses over my collar bone, he pushed my tank top up to my neck where I quickly pushed it past my head and tossed it on the floor. He was swirling his tongue around my nipples, his cool breath making them hard. He nibbled on the right one while pinching the left one. I could feel my knees starting to shake, what the hell is going on, this was so fucking erotic, my eyes role to the back of my head as he bit on my nipple and ran his tongue over the top. "Fuck Bella your tits taste so good I can only imagine how this will taste" His hand cupping my pulsating vagina. Dammit Bella for a brief second I wished I hadn't been wearing Charlie's old sweats. His glorious tongue made its way to my belly while his hand moved from my vagina to the band of my sweat pants he pushed them down and left me in my panties. He sat over me admiring my body while I did the same to his. Oh Edward my beautiful Edward. His hair, eyes, mouth, chest, arms, hips and his dick, still hard and moist from my mouth, oh I wanted it; I wanted it to fill every inch of me. Just the thought alone got me wet. I must have been deep in my thought because I didn't notice his expression change.

"Bella, I, I can't. I want to but, I… you know I can't. You know I can't let this go any further" he said his eyes looked full of remorse "What? Seriously Edward, right now you decide to allow your conscience to make decisions for you" now I'm pissed off. "Bella how do you know I won't tear you apart? How do you know I won't lose control how do you know I won't kill you?" I see the sadness in his eyes, the guilt a vampire and humans having sex its unnatural. "Bella, I swore I would never hurt you again. I couldn't live with myself if... I want this, I want you, I really do but, not now Bella, I'm sorry" He flew off of me and started pulling his boxers up before he even finished his sentence. I was losing him I knew he was disgusted with himself for letting it go so far. I didn't know what else to do so I stood up and took my shirt off and threw it on my bed. He looked over at me disappointed but I had his attention. I slid my thumb through the straps of my panties and let them fall to the floor. I took my ponytail out and let my hair long brown hair fall past my shoulders. I stood there naked staring straight into his eyes. "Edward, I want you all of you in every single way." I walked up to him, grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast and the other on my ass. I felt him tighten his grip on both. He slid my nipple between his fingers and tugged on it. My whole body felt warm. I placed my hands on his chest and took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "I love you and I know you love me, we can go as slow as you want until you are comfortable but this is going to happen. You are going to make love to me" He was staring into my eyes and I heard it again, a low growl from the back of his throat. I remove my hands from his chest and wrap them around his head grabbing a fist full of his hair, I string a line of kisses up his neck and I whisper into his ear after sucking on his ear lobe. "Take me Edward and I…" all of a sudden it felt like I was flying through the air. He tossed me onto my bed. I sit up on my elbows and spread my knees apart. I could feel the cool air hitting my hot wet vagina. Oh my word that felt so damn good. He was moving across the bed on his knees, he was so close I could feel his hard dick against the inside of my thigh. He grabbed my wrists and put them over my head. I was trying to process everything that was happening I shut my eyes and let my eyeballs role to the back of my head. It felt like my heart was fixing to leap out of my chest. My nipples were firm under the coolness of his body. He kissed me long and passionately his tongue tasting every part of my mouth, my arms still being held captive above my head I felt Edward move closer to me and then I felt it, his penis was sitting waiting to enter me. The soft head of his dick teasing my aching soaking wet lips. I try thrusting my hips at him but I can't move. I am centimeters from having the only man I have ever loved and lusted over inside of me. "Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you Bella?

"Yes, please" I quietly moan

"If that's what you want then I'll fuck you baby?" I wrapped my legs around his waist the tip of his penis still teasing my lips. "Then will you marry me? If I fuck you will you marry me?"

I opened my eyes and he is still on top of me, shit this again, why Edward why can't you just drop it. Look how fucked up Charlie and Renee are married at 17 pregnant at 18 and divorced at 20. That's not what I want. Not yet. He let go of my arms and I felt the blood rush back into my fingers.

Geez, talk about a mood kill "Edward I told you I would marry you after you changed me, after I finished college. What's the rush?"

"You love me don't you?"

Well, that's a stupid question I role my eyes " Yes I love you but that doesn't mean we have to go out right now and get married just to prove it"

"Then why is it so important that I make love to you. I love you, you know that I love you so much I want to marry you, shit I've been waiting a century to marry you, and I'm even willing to change you into a vampire Bella just so we can be together until the end of time that is how much I love you… _Now I'm starting to feel stupid_ … I don't think having sex will prove it anymore or any less"

Frustrated I close my eyes and a single tear manages to escape I feel his body shift off of me, I sit up and he hands me an old quilt, my grandmother made me, and I wrap it around my naked body. I wipe the single tear off my cheek. "Baby don't cry please don't cry. I just…" I cut him off before he could finish "YOU JUST WHAT EDWARD? Don't want to hurt me, rip me limb from limb WHAT? This is the only thing I want to experience as a human, I want to lose my VIRGINITY as a human, I want to know what it's like and you can't even give me that. Is that too selfish? I will marry you I will spend eternity with you Edward I just want this one thing that is all." But, the more I spoke the more selfish I did sound. Oh man what am I doing? Fighting with the man I love more than anything in this world over sex? SEX… Geez Bella, really? I look up from my thoughts and he's standing by my window. "Look I'm going hunting with the family this week, the forecast is calling for sunny skies so we won't be around. You should use this time to think about what you really want, what's important to you. I love you" And just like that he was gone.

"BELLA" Charlie yelled from outside the bathroom door "Bells you ok in there kid?" Shit I jumped and dropped my tooth brush. Tear stains running down my face. "Uh yeah, yeah I'm ok just uh I'll be out in a sec." I squeeze toothpaste on my toothbrush, turned off the water and shoved the brush in my mouth. I can hear Charlie standing outside the door "Hey uh Bells, I'm heading out a little early this morning. You gonna be ok?" I can't help but smile, I yank the toothbrush out of my mouth, spit the excess tooth paste out and open the door. He standing there with a look of concern on his face "Geez dad I'm gonna be fine just gonna finish up some homework then maybe hang out with Alice or something. Even thinking of cooking my famous fried chicken tonight" His face was still stern he pressed his forehead into his hand "Ok Bella but you know the rules I don't want that Cullen boy in the house while I'm gone" He looks up at me with a weak half smile. "Got it dad no fornicating while you're gone!" "FOR CHRIST SAKE ISABEL…" I laugh and shut the bathroom door before he can say anything else. I hear him mumble a few more things and then I hear the front door shut. I glanced back into the mirror and finish brushing my teeth? I know who this girl is and I know exactly what she wants and how to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

This chapter was hard I had so many ideas to play with. I decided I would bring Alice in, I wanted to show how close their friendship was how they were like sisters. Alice reminds me of one of my oldest friends, she was my partner in crime, I kept no secrets from her. That's how I wanted Alice and Bella to be!

Adult readers only

I hope you enjoy and once again reviews are always welcome! I can use some help with the 3rd chapter!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS…..

There was a knock at the door, yes Alice! I made my way down the stairs careful not to fall. She was standing on the stoop with several shopping bags filling her tiny hands. Her smile was beaming flashing hints of her perfectly straight teeth, she could have come in through my open window but Alice always insisted on entering through my front door, I made it to the bottom of the stairs without splitting my head open, good job Bella. I think Alice is having the same thought because her smile gets even bigger as I reach the glass door. I fumbled with the lock to get it open, damn old houses always shifting. "Gosh Bella took you long enough. Any longer and I would of froze out there" sarcasm filling every word! "It's a good thing you made it down those stairs in one piece Carlisle is still out hunting with Esme, Jasper, Emmitt and Rosalie." She pushed past me and made her way upstairs. What the fuck, Edward is home and hasn't come over, called or text me yet? I guess he was still pissed off. The anger that had consumed me all week long began to build up again. "I brought a mini spa, nail polish in every color possible, nail files, massage oil" _she was talking way to fast I couldn't get a word in_ "pumice stones, candles, magazines, a few ingredients for this magical facial scrub, hopefully it will do something to remove those dark circles from under your eyes" she looked at me with a disapproving frown. I open my mouth to defend myself and before I can get anything out she cut me off again. "You know it's going to happen Bella I saw it, well, not IT_" she giggled at the thought_ "but I saw enough to know that it will, but he's not going to do it until you're both married. He's very old fashioned, you know that" I love Alice but sometimes I wish she would step out of neutral territory and choose my side. "Oh and Bella… you do know that you can pay people to do all this for you." Holding the bags in front of her face, she winked then placed the bags on my desk and started taking items out. I smiled knowing that even though she is complaining she loved this kind of stuff and the fact that I'm doing it with her made it even better. "Yeah but where's the fun in that" I said and we both laughed!

I lay back in my bed with a sweet almond coconut facial mask plastered all over my face and the latest gossip magazine in hand. I've got to give a little credit to Alice the tingling on my face and the sweet smell was so relaxing I look over and to my surprise she had one to, for the life of me I couldn't understand why, she's a vampire they have perfect skin they never age never wrinkle never break out, but Alice is Alice. After a few minutes of silence I decided I really needed her opinion, "Alice"

"Hmm?" she hummed

"I love Edward, you know I love him, and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with him, I am just terrified at the thought of marriage. I know he won't sleep with me until I'm a vampire, and he refuses to turn me until we're married, but I won't, I can't marry him until he makes love to me. I don't want to sound selfish but it's not fair, I just want this one thing. I want to feel what it is like while I'm still a human. Agh, I just don't know what to do anymore." Just talking about it upsets me. I waited for her answer but she just laid there. I rolled over to my stomach, for a second I want to burry my head in my pillow and scream but I can't with this damn mask on. I look over to her and nudged her arm "Um… Earth to Alice" a sweet serine smile swept over her face. She rolled over to her side; she looked beautiful even with a white gooey mask covering her face. I probably looked like the Pillsbury dough boy with mine on! "Bella I don't know what else to tell you. If you love him, want to spend the rest of your life with him and you are willing to have him turn you then what is it that's keeping you from taking that step. Marriage is important to him just like it's important for you to have that intimacy while you are still human. You need to talk to him maybe even get him to meet in the middle somehow; you and Edward are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met." She shakes her head, rolls her eyes and flipped over on her stomach flipping through the pages of her magazine. She was right. Maybe he could meet me in the middle somewhere Alice you are a genius! A huge grin formed over my face and once again reminded me of this stupid mask. "Alice is it almost time to take this crap off?"

"Absolutely not, Bella you can't rush beauty so shut up, relax and tell me what happened between you two, Edward won't tell us a thing, and we all know something happened because he's walking around with this arrogant smirk that seems to be permanently glued onto his face!" I couldn't help but bust out into laughter either could she! I was so grateful for Alice, I couldn't really tell the girls at school these things and Renee oh god, my face turned red under this pile of junk on my face.

Alice sat up on the bed with her mouth dropped wide open as I shared every little detail, I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed. I knew I could trust her. I knew she wouldn't pass any judgment either. When there was nothing else to tell she pursed her lips together and stared at me "Bella that was hot, after all that he still had the audacity to push you away. Jasper would have been putty in my hands!" I blushed again at the thought of Alice and Jasper being intimate with each other. Then my thoughts of them turned back to Edward and I. "Alice I have to make this happen. NO, I am going to make this happen" I think she sensed my determination. She stood up and made her way to the door "First we have to take this stuff off our face! I don't think he'll be as aroused if he saw you like this." My laughter was cut short when I looked over at her. She stood frozen, eyes opened wide, it was a vision, she stood for minutes then looked over to me, she flew over the bed and grabbed my hands, "I got it Bella" her smile was almost as wide as face "I have a plan, the plan that will have him eating out of your… " She stopped and giggled then winked as she dragged me into the bathroom. "Bella, if you're gonna pull this off you're gonna need my help."

We washed our faces, I looked in the mirror and those dark heavy circles were gone, "What did you put in that gunk, holy hell it really worked" she popped up next to me in the mirror, "Uh I told you Bella, it was magical" she snickered and pranced over to the shower where she began to run the water. "Alice… Umm… What's going on?" My expression was pretty self-explanatory. I was confused. "It's part of the plan Bella now get in, and don't forget to scrub everywhere!" She winked again! "Alice! What? Why?"

"Damn it Bella just do as you're told I'll go situate your bedroom."

In a blink of an eye she was gone.

I closed the door behind her and started to undress. The water felt so good running down my skin. What in the hell does she know and why isn't she telling me a damn thing. I grab my loofa and squeeze a generous amount on it. I work up a soapy lather before I begin to rub my shoulders. As I work the loofa into a circular motion over my chest I closed my eyes and remembered that night, my nipples start to harden as the loofa braised them. I slowly made my way down my torso, then my hips. Oh Edward I would do anything to feel your body on top of mine again, I dropped my loofa and place my fingers on the outside of my vagina. My head falls back and the water rushes down my chest. My index finger enters between my lips, I slowly rub my clit, my lord this feels amazing. I slide my middle finger in next, with both fingers working together in unison why in the hell have I never done this before,

this is incredible. I gently pinched it HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK. I speed up my touches, and with my other hand I cupped my breast and started playing with my nipple tugging at it, pinching it, between that and the work my fingers were putting in down low I began to feel something building in my body, my legs start to weaken, and my vagina starts to tighten around my fingers "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck ahhhhhhhhh-yeah." I fell to my knees as the water cascades down my back. I think I just had an orgasm, I just made myself come. I remove my fingers and grab the side of the bath, panting heavily I realize just how powerful I felt. I jumped as Alice knocked on the door. Shit, I stammer to my feet and pick up my loofa on the way up, my legs still feel weak. "Come in" I yelled out as I finished scrubbing my body. The door opened slowly and I poked my head out from behind the shower curtain, what is she doing out there?

Fuck.

My heart began to race "Edward, uh what are you doing here?" I chewed on my bottom lip and looked into his eyes that were glowing a light amber yellow color as they usually did after a good hunting trip. He took a step forward and shut the door behind him. He opened his mouth to speak. I rolled my eyes and shut the curtain. There it was again the anger I worked so hard to bury. I squeezed my Strawberry shampoo into my hand and worked a lather throughout my hair. I look up at the shower head close my eyes and begin rinsing off my hair. I start to wonder what in the hell he was doing here, in my bathroom and where is Alice I try and tune out the sound of the shower to pin point his location but it's no use. Alice where are you?

Crap.

Her vision could this be it. I turn around to grab my conditioner and there he was standing in front of me naked and so gorgeous standing here in my shower. He moved toward me and I took a step back damn it; I was cornered against the wall and his beautiful body. He placed both his hands over my shoulders. I looked down trying to avoid eye contact. He moved closer my hard nipples grazing his chest. "Bella, look at me" his rough voice ordered me. As much as I wanted give in I couldn't he wasn't off the hook yet. The hot water showered us both. I see his feet move closer my breast pressed flat against his cool hard body His penis was fully erect and poking my belly. "Bella, I said look at me."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Sorry it took so long to finish up chapter 3. After the last chapter I had no idea which direction I was going to go in. I believe that is called writers block! Also my eldest started pre k & t-ball PLUS my daughter just started gymnastics… Life has been crazy!

June 5th DOES NOT land on a weekend but that day is very important to me

Reviews are always welcome. I would love your opinion on where I should take Ch. 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS 

God this is so fucking erotic, I could feel my vagina aching, throbbing in pain sweet glorious dirty pain. I graze my teeth against his skin and sink my teeth into his chest; he lets out a long sexy moan, what a dirty boy. I've managed to avoid eye contact this long but I can feel those beautiful eyes of his gazing down at me, there's an intense connection between us so powerful and overwhelming all in one. He runs his fingers down my wet hair half way through he grabs a fist full of it and gently tugs my head back, oh God, I arched my back and allow my head to fall. I don't want to talk; I don't want to think, all I want to do is soak up every touch, every kiss, and every second of this, of us. He ran his tongue down my neck nibbling on my ear lobe. Lost in his touch once again I barely noticed the growing cock pressing against my body hardening with every single move I made. I shudder at the thought, this is all you Bella. A smile attempts to creep up on my face and I quickly push it away, strong Bella, sexy Bella, seductress Bella.

I sway my hips from side to side and I hear that moan again secretly asking for more, begging me to push past the confines of his comfort zone. I break free of his hold and turn toward the shower head, brushing my ass up against him "Fuck Bella" Edward groans. I rest the back of my head against his chest and he scoops my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers. His other hand sweeps my hair back over my shoulder revealing my neck. Gliding his teeth back and forth, he's still, quiet, focused on the sound of the blood rushing through my artery, he pinches my nipple and I gasp at the pain, he slides his free hand over my shoulder down my chest past my navel and lays his hand on my pussy pulling me even closer into him, I lift my leg and rest my foot on the edge of the tub, he accepts the welcome and slides his fingers inside of me swirling his index finger around my clit. I wrap one arm around the back of his head and with my other and I place it over his hand, mimicking his movements dipping my own fingers into my warm wet body, his penis twitching with excitement against my back. Edwards teeth scraped my vein then I feel his mouth open wide, my heart races and I hold my breath for only a moment, do it babe just do it, bite me, fill my body with your venom, make me your equal. His ice cold breath mixed with the hot water weakened my body my nerves were standing on end. He pressed his teeth onto my skin; our fingers pumping in and out of me, I closed my eyes and waited, pressing my neck into his teeth pleading for his bite. "OH EDWARD" I screamed out as I neared my orgasm. He removed his teeth from my neck, licked his lips pressed them against my skin laying out a string of kisses down my neck instead. Damn it, no luck once again. We move our fingers in unison faster and faster, widening my legs trying to get every last inch of our fingers into me I manage to lose my footing, before I could pull my fingers out Edward wrapped his hand around my waist and save me again well, so much for feeling sexy Bella. He turned me around and placed a finger under my chin. My brown eyes were swiftly lost in his, even though we were standing under hot water he still managed to give me chill bumps all over my body, my nipples harden against his frame. Our eyes still locked on one another's, hunger is all I saw, a deep appetite for me, my body, and my innocence. He let go of my chin and ran his hands down my back, cupping my ass. I let out a low moan and with one great motion he lifts me up and I straddle his hips. Holy fucking shit this is so damn intense. Ok Bella two can play at this game. I move my hips in a slow seductive circular motion grinding against his flexed penis. I arch my back again and feel the hot water run down my chest, I can feel the water begin to form a small puddle between us, my. Every time my pussy brushed against his cock a little build up in my lower belly my legs begin to quiver. Come on Bella he's not even in yet and you're gonna cum all over his abdomen, your starting to show just how much of a virgin you are, but then again this shit felt so good I sped up my movements, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. His tongue lapped around my nipples, sucking on them, "Oh yes Edward", biting on them, the pain making me grind harder and faster. I felt his hand spread my ass cheeks and I felt a finger run along my bottom then dip into my pussy then back along my ass again. Oh my God what in the hell was he doing. It was coming the buildup in my belly grew and grew my legs began to shake around him, I felt my throbbing pussy tighten around his finger and I couldn't help it anymore I exploded all over his hand and dick, he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked off my sweet and salty secretion. A huge crooked grin filled his. He lifted me off his hips and placed me back on the ground. He reached passed me and turned the shower off "I believe we have a lot to talk about Bella" he finally spoke for the first time since entering my shower.  
Well, Mr. Cullen if you weren't such a distraction I could have been finished with my bath a long time ago" I shot back at him  
"Well if you weren't so easily distracted Ms. Swan"  
Rolling my eyes and not wasting any time I stepped out of the shower and reached for my robe and didn't even bother to tie it, such a rebel you are Bella, I giggled out loud at my private joke. He looked over at me, and shook his head, as if he could read my thoughts; he grabbed a towel and was dry in a Nano second, he then hung it up on the hook hanging off the door. Edward was standing there naked, his perfectly sculpted body ready and waiting for me to conquer. He took my hand in his and steered me out of the bathroom. He opened my bedroom door and the smell of roses and vanilla filled my nose. That was odd. I followed close behind him running into him when he'd stopped dead in his tracts, alarmed I poked my out head from behind his back and couldn't help but gasp "What in the…" My eyes swept the room, there were white candles scattered all over my desk, night stand, bookshelf and dresser, a red silk scarf draped over my lamps, and white rose petals created a path on the floor from the door to my desk chair where there was a black lace bra, black lace thong, and a pair of red stilettos and a cd placed neatly on the seat. Damn you Alice this must have been what you were up to while I was in the shower. I followed the trail of petals from the chair to my old stereo, and then watched as it ended right at the foot of my bed. I stepped out in front of Edward and decided to take the lead. I walked him over to my bed and pushed him back, he grabbed my and took me down with him. No, No, No I have to take full advantage of this beautiful set up. I brushed my cheek against his, "Stay right here, you're not gonna want to miss this" I felt so fucking sexy. I climb off of him and slip my robe over my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. As I turn around I can feel his eyes on my body, having this much control over Edward made me so wet. I walked over to my desk making sure my hips swayed in the right way, leaning over to pick up the items Alice laid out, making sure he got a full view of my backside the sound of a low growl let me know my message was received loud and clear. I bit my bottom lip, turned around and walked back into the bathroom.

I franticly put the bra on I squeeze my chest in pure amazement "Holy fuck, where did these tits come from"? I slipped the panties on and reached for stilettos, I place my feet into them look into the mirror giving my ass a little wiggle. WOW. Something was missing. I tussle my damp hair and begin to dig through the cabinet drawer searching for some lip balm, instead I pull out a tube of lipstick brand new, never been opened, I flip it over and read the top _Seduction Red_, Thank you Alice! I apply some on my lips and toss it back in the drawer. My brown eyes darken, and I purse my red lips together. Deep breath, Bella. Deep breath. Here goes everything.

I open the door and cautiously walk out. I may feel sexy but I'm still me and to make things even worse I'm in STILITOS. I stopped right outside my bedroom door and rest my arm up on the door frame dangling the cd from my fingers and the other on my hip. I stand there for a second and watch him take me in, chill bumps spread throughout my skin. He's propped up on his elbows, he cocked an eye brow, and I watch as his chest begins to rise as he inhaled my scent, a twisted smirk developed across his face, his naked body motionless except for his penis, as it grew harder and longer it began to lean to one side. My pussy began to ache again. I head over to the stereo put the CD in and press play, the soft sounds of a piano fill the air, it was my song, the song Edward would play for me on nights I couldn't sleep, night when the stress of life began to take its toll on me. And now this beautiful song will have a new purpose.

I walked over to Edward who now sat up on the edge of my bed he placed his thumbs between my skin and the lace of my panties; he turned me around and placed the palm of his hand on the middle of my back and bent my over. My ass was in his face while my hands gripped the back of my desk chair. I widened my stance and gave my butt a little wiggle. He spanked my ass and a moan managed to escape from the back of my throat. "Again please" I whispered. He gave in to my plea and smacked my ass again followed by a soft kiss, shit this time it stung. He slid my panties off. I could hear the bed move and could feel him stand behind me, I peeked over my shoulder and watched the muscles in his chest and arms tighten. Our eyes met for a brief second and he clenched his jaw, once again he looked like he was in pain. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and tugged my head back. He had no idea just how much this turned me on. He popped my thigh and I took it as a sign to spread legs even wider. "Such a good girl Isabella" he said praising me. "Just fuck me already, please Edward. I'll do what you want ANYTHING, please" I whimpered "Anything?" his hoarse voice questioned. I managed to nod my head. I felt the tip of his penis enter my vagina. OH MY GOD THIS IS HAPPENING. He slid the tip out and pulled my hair tighter shit it hurts. Tears begin to whelm in the corner of my eyes from the pain, he poked the head of his dick into me again. This time I slowly back into him. I didn't want to rush anything, as he began to fill me I could feel my pussy stretching adjusting to his girth. My hips danced back and forth to the sweet melody of the piano flowing from the stereo speakers. We moan in harmony. Without notice he pushed the rest of his dick into me. I tear running down my cheek and I couldn't help it I let out a loud moan, he pulled out then shoved it right back in all in one swift motion, I'm pushed forward by the force and I moan again. He growls and yanks my head back as far and it can go. He pulled my nipple out of my bra and twisted it. I open my eyes blurred by the tears and stare at the ceiling fan directly above me. The pain is intense but I love it I want more of it. "FUCK YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" He barked, his voice startling me.

He jerks himself out of me, spins me around and lays me back on the bed, he flies across the room tosses my robe next to me, goes into the restroom and comes out dressed, his erection fighting hard to bust out of his jeans. In one giant blur, all the candles where blown out, the scarfs were collected and rose petals picked up and stuffed into a shopping bag, that he then put in the back of my closet. "Edward, what the fuck what's going on?" I sat there startled and confused. He stopped by the window and pulled back my curtain. "Charlie, he's headed back home. He's right down the street. Get your robe on and I'll finish up in here. My heart dropped to my stomach. Are you kidding me, really dad, I roll my eyes, go fucking figure. I jumped up grabbed my panties tucked my nipple back into my bra, threw my robe on put my hair into a bun. I ran into the bathroom to clean myself up.

I opened the bathroom door and my dad is standing at the bottom of the steps his back facing me "BELLS, I'M HOME"  
"Geez dad no need to yell" I smiled back. This is so awkward. I must have startled him because he jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned and smiled at me. His eyes looked sad and that is when the guilt began to eat away at me. "I decided to end the day a little early, when I left this morning you seemed a little… so how about you and I get a little fishing in, just a little father daughter bonding." He smiled back weakly. Oh dad… What have I done? If he ever finds out what I just did, in his house, he'll never forgive me; it will never be the same. Fuck what have I done, why couldn't I just wait, gotten married moved out… "Hey, where's Alice and what's that smell?" His question bringing me back to reality. "Oh uh, that would be candles Alice, she said it would give the place a real spa feeling" here I am trying not to lie to my father all while putting Alice in the middle of mine and Edwards mess "she uh just left I was actually about to get dressed and head over there Esme is hosting a charity event for the hospital tonight and needed help setting up." Well that wasn't all a lie. There was an event tonight but I didn't plan on going. Charlie looked down at his boots disappointed. "But you know I am almost positive she'll understand if I show up a little late. Let me throw some old clothes on, fishing it is! His head shot up and a hint of a smile flashed from behind his moustache! "Don't forget my pole dad" I shouted before I shut my bedroom door. Edward was sitting on my desk arms folded across his chest. "Let me run home and get my pole I'll meet you at your dads fishing spot, just make sure to act surprised when you see me" He unfolded my arms and untied my robe, he began to slide it off my shoulders when I stopped him "Don't'" he looked down at me confused "Please don't come, this is going to be hard enough."

"Ok Bella you have completely lost me"

"I'm going to tell my dad that we are going to get married, after graduation, June 5th to be exact."

He released his hold on my robe and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"What? Really Bella?" he said ecstatic

"Yes"

"But why now? I'm ready and willing to give you what you want, whatever I have to do to make you happy"

"I know Edward but I want our next time to be right. I want to be your wife; I want to fuck you without having to worry about my dad walking in"

He laughed a little "Well if that is all it took"

I punched his chest, careful not to break my hand "Ouch" he said sarcastically. "So… _he reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a black felt box… _I think you're going to need this!" He got down on one knee and opened the box. A beautiful oval ring sparkled around the black felt dozens of tiny diamonds dancing in the sunlight.

"Ms. Swan I've waited many life times for you. Will you please marry me, give my life purpose again?"  
I got down on my knees and ran my fingers through his hair. I pressed my half naked body against him. He placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me passionately our tongues swirling around one another. "Yes" was the only word I could manage to say he released me from his embrace and placed the ring on my finger.

"Mrs. Cullen" he whispered into my ear

"Mr. Cullen" I gushed back!


End file.
